Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel, a method for fabricating the same, and a display device.
In recent years, with the popularity of smart phones, tablet PCs and other mobile terminals, display screens with smaller sizes have been widely used, mainly concentrated in active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, low-temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) LCD display, high-resolution amorphous silicon (a-Si) LCD display, and the like. People's living habits also have changed greatly with the popularity of mobile terminals like smart phones, and the use thereof for a long time results in eye fatigue and physical discomfort, especially improper reading in outdoor conditions. Although there are display products like eye-protected reflective electronic paper in the market, such display product like electronic paper cannot achieve color display, resulting in poor video/web view effect, greatly limiting the market thereof.
In view of the above habitual conflict, some manufacturers have proposed dual-mode display products enabling both color display and black/white display. For example, a YotaPhone 2 smart phone has a 5-inch Super AMOLED full HD screen on one side and a 4.7-inch reflective electronic paper screen with a resolution ratio of 960×540 on the other side. Such structure needs to turn over the display when the two screens are being viewed, which is complex in operation, easily damaging the other side when viewing one side.